Moan in Saipan
by Arisa Adachi
Summary: Another story 'bout YunJae in Saipan! NC-17! RnR plzz...  D


**Moan in Saipan**

By

Arisa Adachi

a.k.a

U-Know Boo

Pairing :: YunJae and **ONLY** YunJae.

Disclaimer :: They are not mine **except** the story.

Warning :: NC-17 (or 21?)!

**a/n** :: FF ini terinspirasi dari postingan **Rizma Huka-huka** di grup YJFF4U yang bilang kalau waktu TVXQ di Saipan, waktu mereka main bola tanpa sengaja Changmin nendang juniornya Yunho. Hohohohoo~ yang belum tau silahkan di-cek~ saia juga baru tau~ hehehehee~

But~ jangan terlau berharap banyak ma FF ini. Gk hot kok… Bener deh~ (x)V

**xxx**

Liburan di Saipan telah selesai. Namun bukan berarti TVXQ bisa langsung kembali ke Korea. Mereka masih ada pekerjaan di pulau indah itu. Yup, syuting untuk MV 'Picture of You' juga akan dilakukan di sana.

Malam telah tiba, namun tidak seperti malam sebelumnya, kali ini mereka tidak memainkan 'game' untuk memutuskan akan tidur di mana. Mereka terlalu lelah untuk itu. Member TVXQ berjalan dengan lunglai menyusuri koridor hotel. Di hotel inilah mereka akan menginap sampai syuting MV selesai.

"Nde. Besok aku tidak mau ada yang kesiangan, arraseo?" sahut manajer mengingatkan.

Kelima pria tampan itu hanya mengangguk. Jaejoong yang memang sudah mengantuk dan lelah tanpa banyak bicara langsung memasuki kamar. Begitu pula dengan Yunho. "Ne, selamat malam semuanya," gumam Park Yoochun seraya menyeret kakinya memasuki sebuah kamar lain bersama Shim Changmin dan Kim Junsu.

Sang manajer hanya menatap pintu kamar Yunho dan Jaejoong yang telah ditutup dengan tatapan berharap, "Aku tidak yakin mereka bisa bangun pagi besok." Dan sang manajer pun melangkahkan kakinya ke kamarnya sendiri.

.

"Haaaaahhh~ Lelaaaahh~" Kim Jaejoong langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur begitu ia selesai membersihkan tubuhnya di kamar mandi. Pria cantik dengan rambut indah itu menggesek-gesekkan mukanya ke kasur, menikmati empuknya kasur ber-seprai putih itu.

Jaejoong baru akan mengganti pakaian yang ia kenakan dengan pakaian yang lebih simple ketika melihat Yunho masih berkutat dengan laptopnya. Pria tampan itu sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan singlet berwarna cokelat yang cukup ketat dan tipis serta celana panjang berbahan kaus berwarna hitam. Pakaian itu dengan warna gelap seperti itu sukses membuat tubuh kekar dengan kulit cokelat Yunho terlihat lebih seksi.

"Kau tidak langsung tidur Yun?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Sebentar lagi," jawab Yunho tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar laptop.

Jaejoong mengangkat bahunya. Pria cantik itu membuka kopernya, mencari pakaian yang tepat untuk ia pakai tidur nanti. Dan pilihan Jaejoong jatuh pada sebuah singlet abu-abu yang lumayan ketat dan celana pendek berbahan kaus. Tanpa sungkan Jaejoong melepas pakaiannya di sana.

"Yah!"

Jaejoong yang sedang memakai membungkuk celana pendeknya menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Yunho tengah menatapnya. "Apa?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Kenapa kau harus ganti baju di sini eoh?" seru Yunho. Pose Jaejoong yang membungkuk sangat menggoda imannya. Memperlihatkan dengan sangat jelas bentuk pantatnya yang hanya ditutupi oleh celana dalam.

"Memang kenapa? Siapa yang akan lihat?" balas Jaejoong tak acuh.

Di kamar ini memang tidak ada siapa lagi selain dirinya dan Yunho kan? Lalu untuk apa malu pada Yunho yang sudah berulang kali melihat dirinya telanjang? Begitulah yang Jaejoong pikirkan dan kembali memakai celananya. Pria bermarga Kim itu sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Yunho yang mulai gelisah melihat tubuh seksinya.

Selesai mengenakan pakaian, Jaejoong kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur. Ia menarik guling dan melingkarkan tangan dan kakinya ke benda itu, serta memeluknya erat-erat. Yunho hanya menelan ludah melihatnya, pasalnya posisi Jaejoong yang seperti itu sekali lagi membuat lekuk pantat Jaejoong terlihat cukup jelas. Apalagi Jaejoong hanya memakai celana dengan bahan kaus yang lumayan tipis.

"Aish, kau sendiri yang menggodaku, Kim Jaejoong!" desis Yunho. Layar laptop yang sedari tadi memperlihatkan jadwal TVXQ sampai tiga bulan ke depan langsung ditutup oleh Yunho. Dengan perlahan ia menaiki kasur dan merangkak menuju Jaejoong yang tidur dengan posisi membelakanginya. Persis seperti macan tutul yang mengintai sang mangsa.

"Heeeeng…" Jaejoong yang mau akan tertidur tidak bisa menahan erangannya ketika Yunho menciumi pundaknya. "Yunnie-yah~ aku lelah sekaliiii~" rengek Jaejoong manja seraya menggeser tubuhnya lebih jauh dari Yunho.

"Aah, sebentar saja Jaejoongie~" bujuk Yunho. Mata musangnya mulai jelalatan menatap tubuh super ramping dan menggoda yang terhampar di depannya. Dan Yunho sama sekali tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri ketika tangannya mulai bergerak dan meremas pantat Jaejoong dengan sensual.

"Shirreo~" rengek Jaejoong lagi. Masih dengan posisi membelakangi Yunho, pria cantik itu menarik selimut tebal dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Yunho hanya cemberut melihat kelakuan Jaejoong itu. Namun raut cemberut itu tidak bertahan lama di wajah tampan Yunho ketika sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya.

"Aww! Ahh! Appo!" ringis Yunho tiba-tiba. Jaejoong yang mendengar itu langsung membalikkan badannya, mata besarnya menatap bingung pada Yunho yang mendekap kejantanannya sendiri.

"K-kau kenapa Yun?" tanya Jaejoong bingung. Ia mulai khawatir saat melihat wajah Yunho yang meringis kesakitan.

"A-appo…" desis Yunho menahan sakit.

"Appo?" Jaejoong menarik sebelah alisnya. Pria cantik itu mendudukkan tubuhnya, menatap selangkangan Yunho yang tertutup oleh tangan kekasihnya itu. Pikiran Jaejoong melayang ke pagi hari tadi. Ketika mereka bermain bola bersama yang lain, saat itu tanpa sengaja lutut Changmin mengenai selangkangan Yunho. Tapi itu kan kejadian tadi pagi? Kenapa masih sakit?

"Juniormu masih sakit, Yun?" tanya Jaejoong. Yunho hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mata yang terpejam erat. "Ugh, bagaimana ini Jae? Kurasa ini tidak akan berfungsi lagi."

"Mwo?" Jaejoong melebarkan matanya. Yah, apa jadinya kalau kejantanan Yunho tidak berfungsi lagi? Meski benda berukuran besar itu terkadang menyakiti hole-nya namun Jaejoong tidak memungkiri bahwa benda itu adalah mainan favoritnya.

"Sakit sekali?" tanya Jaejoong dengan raut khawatir.

Yunho kembali mengangguk, "Mungkin sakitnya akan berkurang kalau dipijat." Dan U-Know Yunho pun mulai menebar jebakan mautnya.

"Dipijat?"

"Nde. Kurasa salah satu staff ada yang jago memijat." Dan jebakan itu sepertinya berhasil menjerat sang mangsa.

"What?" Sekali lagi Kim Jaejoong melebarkan mata bulatnya. Membayangkan orang lain melihat dan menyentuh kejantanan Yunho membuat Jaejoong merasa sangat tidak rela. Walau usianya sudah melewati dua puluhan namun untuk hal seperti ini Jaejoong masih seperti anak kecil yang tidak sudi membagi mainannya pada siapapun.

"S-sini, biar aku yang pijat," ujar Jaejoong akhirnya. Ia menggeser tubuhnya ke arah Yunho dan menarik tangan yang sedari tadi menutupi selangkangan Yunho.

"Tidak usah Jae-yah, aku tahu kau lelah. Gwaenchana, aku masih bisa menahan sakitnya. Kau tidur saja." Oh, benar-benar akting yang luar biasa. Ternyata selain sebagai penyanyi, Yunho juga berbakat menjadi seorang aktor.

"Lupakan. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu kesakitan sepanjang malam." Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya yang putih mulus. Ia menurunkan celana kaus Yunho beserta celana dalamnya. Pria cantik itu merasa wajahnya memanas ketika mainan favoritnya terpampang di depan wajahnya.

"O-oke." Kegugupan terlihat membayang di wajah cantik itu. Meski sudah sering melihatnya tapi tetap saja Jaejoong merasa gugup. Dengan perlahan kedua telapak tangannya melingkar di kejantanan berukuran besar itu. Memijit dan meremas, sesekali menaik-turunkan tangannya.

Yunho menyeringai. Kelinci yang malang telah masuk ke perangkap sang macan tutul.

.

Suara gemuruh nafas terdengar di ruangan berukuran tidak terlalu luas itu. Meski AC dihidupkan dan malam itu lumayan dingin tapi sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada salah satu kamar hotel itu di mana saat ini suhunya lumayan panas. Hmm... Panas dalam artian tertentu pastinya.

Terlihat di atas satu-satunya kasur yang berada di sana, seorang pria berkulit cokelat nan eksotis terduduk dengan kaki yang terbuka lebar. Celana panjang beserta dalaman yang ia kenakan sudah sedikit bergeser dari tempatnya semula. Memamerkan kejantanan big size kebanggaannya. Tampak pula pria lainnya bersimpuh di depan pria yang pertama, kedua tangan putihnya tidak berhenti bergerak-gerak di kejantanan itu.

"Hhhh… Hhhh… Hhhhh…" Pria berkulit cokelat atau lebih kita kenal dengan nama Jung Yunho itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Sentuhan tangan kekasihnya alias Kim Jaejoong terasa begitu nikmat.

"A-apa masih sakit?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap Yunho. Jujur saja tangannya sudah pegal setelah mengurut-urut kejantanan Yunho selama hampir sepuluh menit. Bahkan tangannya kini mulai basah karena precum yang dikeluarkan oleh kejantanan Yunho.

Yunho menggeleng dengan nafas masih menderu, "B-belumhh…"

"Kau tidak sedang mengerjaiku kan Yun?" Jaejoong menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Perlahan ia mulai merasa curiga akan ucapan Yunho.

"Ahh, kenapa kau tega sekali menuduhku. Ya sudah kalau tidak mau, aku akan minta bantuan…"

"Ya! Ya! Biar aku saja yang melakukannya!" seru Jaejoong cepat memutus ucapan Yunho. Sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan sudi jika seseorang menyentuh kejantanan Yunho. Asal tahu saja, Jaejoong sudah mengklaim benda sepanjang dua puluh tiga senti –mungkin lebih?- itu sebagai miliknya. Tidak peduli Yunho setuju atau tidak.

"Aah, kurasa aku membutuhkan sesuatu yang hangat," ujar Yunho. Satu lagi ide nakal dan jahil melintas di kepalanya.

"Hangat?" Jaejoong menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Pria cantik itu menyapukan pandangannya ke sekitarnya, hingga akhirnya tertuju pada sebuah handuk kecil. Jaejoong meraih handuk itu dan mulai beranjak meninggalkan kasur.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Aku mau menyerap air hangat dengan handuk ini," ujarnya seraya menunjuk dispenser yang tidak jauh dari kasur mereka.

"Tidak perlu menggunakan itu, kejantananku tidak bisa menunggu terlalu lama. Kajja, gunakan mulutmu saja."

"What?" Jaejoong menaikkan suaranya satu oktaf. Oke, ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di sini.

"Aah, kemari Jaejoongie-yah~ Apa kau ingin membunuhku dengan rasa sakit ini, hm?"

Jaejoong hanya menghela nafasnya. Ah, sudahlah. Permainan atau bukan ia harus menyelesaikan ini secepatnya agar bisa kembali tidur. Akhirnya Jaejoong yang sudah menjejakkan satu kakinya di lantai kembali merangkak menuju Yunho. Kedua mata bulatnya tertuju pada mainan yang kini terasa menyebalkan untuknya.

"Hmmmm…" Yunho mendesah nyaman. Tangan Jaejoong kembali melingkar di kejantanannya dan memberi pijatan yang lembut. Perlahan Jaejoong menurunkan wajahnya. Kedua tangannya masih menggenggam kejantanan Yunho. Dengan sensual, Jaejoong mengecup ujung kejantanan Yunho.

"Ahh Jaehh…" rintih Yunho. Dan Jaejoong tidak ingin membuang waktu lagi, tanpa basa-basi ia meraup seluruh kejantanan kejantanan Yunho ke dalam mulutnya. Yunho nyaris menjerit saking nikmatnya.

"Mmph! Mmph! Mph! Mmph!" Dengan cepat Jaejoong menaik-turunkan kepalanya. Membuat benda kecokelatan itu timbul tenggelam di mulut Jaejoong. Yunho mengerang tertahan. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat erotis melihat seorang Kim Hero Jaejoong menghisap dan melumat kejantanannya. Bibir penuh Jaejoong yang berwarna merah muda alami terlihat membulat karena kejantanan Yunho.

"Ahh! Ahhh! Ahhh! Jaehh-ouhh!"

Jaejoong berhenti sejenak, lehernya terasa pegal karena bergerak begitu cepat. Pria cantik itu mengambil nafas sebentar, namun tangannya masih aktif meremas kejantanan Yunho. Kedua mata bulatnya itu menatap intens pada benda lonjong yang basah karena salivanya. Ah sial, keinginan bercintanya mulai bangkit. Tapi Jaejoong harus menahan itu. Meski ingin namun dia tidak ingin bercinta sekarang dan membuatnya tidak bisa tidur malam ini.

"Kau lelah Jae?" tanya Yunho melihat Jaejoong berhenti memanjakan kejantanannya. Dengan penuh kasih sayang Yunho membelai rambut halus Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Yunho dengan tatapan memelas dan mengangguk.

"Kajja, kita ganti posisi," ujar Yunho. Yunho kemudian membaringkan Jaejoong ke kasur, Jaejoong yang memang ingin ini segera berakhir menuruti Yunho tanpa banyak tanya. Untuk beberapa detik Yunho merasa tidak bisa bernafas. Sosok seksi Jaejoong yang tergolek pasrah dengan wajah memerah membuat Yunho merasa ingin meng'habisi'nya sesegera mungkin.

Yunho kemudian bergeser ke atas tubuh Jaejoong. Kedua lututnya menjejak di kiri kanan lengan Jaejoong. Ia kemudian merendahkan tubuhnya seraya menyodorkan kejantanannya mendekat ke bibir penuh Jaejoong yang seksi itu. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya ketika Yunho dengan sengaja menggesek ujung kejantanannya ke bibir Jaejoong yang sedikit terbuka. Tanpa sadar pria cantik itu mendesah pelan merasakan precum Yunho mulai membasahi bibir dan sebagian pipinya.

Yunho mendesis nikmat merasakan betapa lembutnya bibir Jaejoong di ujung kejantanannya. "Uhhm, buka mulutmu sayang…" Yunho mendorong ujung kejantanannya dan tidak perlu menunggu lama Jaejoong sudah membuka mulutnya. Segera saja benda panjang itu kembali terbenam di sana.

"Nghhhh…" Jaejoong mengerang lumayan keras saat tanpa aba-aba Yunho langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya. Membuat kejantanannya menghujam-hujam mulut Jaejoong. "Ngh! Mmnghhh! Mmmmngh!" Sama sekali Yunho tidak memberi kesempatan pada Jaejoong untuk bernafas. Ia terus bergerak dan bergerak seolah tidak ada hari esok.

Jaejoong mencengkeram paha Yunho keras-keras. Kepalanya sedikit terangkat ketika Yunho menarik kejantanannya, namun dengan cepat kembali terbenam ke bantal saat Yunho membenamkan kejantanannya.

"Uhhh! Ohhh! Ohhh!" Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Matanya terpejam erat dan nafas menderu keluar dari bibir seksinya. Entah kata apa yang harus Yunho gunakan untuk mendeskripsikan kenikmatan yang ia dapat. Bahkan kata-kata seperti 'surga dunia' atau semacamnya pun rasanya tidak sebanding untuk kehangatan yang ia terima dari mulut basah dan hangat Jaejoong.

"Mmmph! Mmph! Mmph!" Tiba-tiba saja mulut Jaejoong mulai bergerak mengulum kejantanan Yunho. Lead singer TVXQ itu terlihat sangat menikmatinya meski nafasnya sendiri mulai tersengal.

Yunho menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum melihat Jaejoong dengan mata terpejam ikut menggerakkan kepalanya dan menyedot serta mengulum kejantanan Yunho. Jaejoong kemudian membuka matanya. Mendadak jantungnya berdebar mendapati Yunho menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam dan seksi.

"Mngh! Mnghh! Mhhh!" Erangan-erangan tertahan itu terus menerus keluar dari mulut Jaejoong dan menjadi getaran tersendiri untuk kejantanan Yunho. Perlahan setetes air mata mengalir dari mata bulat Jaejoong.

Tidak, itu bukan air mata kesedihan. Melainkan air mata karena ia sulit bernafas. Namun meski begitu Jaejoong sama sekali tidak berhenti mengulum kejantanan Yunho yang makin menggila di mulutnya. Sebaliknya, Jaejoong sangat senang jika Yunho mulai kehilangan kendali ketika mereka sedang bermain seperti ini. Dan Yunho pun mengetahui hal tersebut. Itulah sebabnya ia sama sekali tidak berhenti bahkan meningkatkan gerakannya meski air mata Jaejoong semakin deras mengalir.

"Ergh!" Yunho mengerang keras. Bisa ia rasakan kejantanannya bersiap untuk memuntahkan cairan cumm-nya. Yunho mencengkeram keras kepala Jaejoong dan sedikit mengangkatnya. Pinggulnya bergerak cepat dan semakin cepat bersamaan dengan kepala Jaejoong yang ia gerakkan maju mundur.

"Eergh! Eergh!" Kepala Yunho mendongak ke atas. Kenikmatan yang ia dapat ini makin meningkat tiap detiknya. Matanya terpejam erat dan rahangnya mengeras serta giginya terkatup kuat. Bulir-bulir keringat mengalir makin deras di dahi dan dada seksinya.

"Mmnghh! Mnghh! Mnghh!"

Ah, betapa Jaejoong mencintai kondisi Yunho-nya saat ini. Kondisi di mana Yunho tengah menjemput orgasmenya sendiri. Raut wajah pria itu terlihat mengeras, demikian pula dengan otot-otot di dada, lengan dan otot lainnya. Bahkan sampai menonjolkan urat-uratnya. Uhh… Sangat sexy dan manly…

'Crooooottt!'

"EEEEEEERGH!" Yunho menggeram panjang. Pria tampan itu menekan wajah Jaejoong erat-erat ke selangakangannya. Cairan cumm-nya mengalir begitu deras dan memasuki tenggorokan Jaejoong dengan lancar. Jaejoong tidak menolak itu, dengan senang hati ia telan cairan kental meski tidak semuanya.

Yunho kembali memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya walau tidak secepat tadi. Favoritnya ketika bercinta adalah melihat Jaejoong menelan seluruh cairan cumm-nya apalagi jika sebagian cairan kental itu mengalir dagu atau pipi Jaejoong.

Seiring detik berlalu rasa nikmat itu mulai menurun. Dengan pelan Yunho kembali menurunkan kepala Jaejoong ke bantal. Meski begitu ia belum melepas kejantanannya. Bisa ia rasakan Jaejoong tengah menyedot-nyedot ujung kejantanannya dan Yunho tidak ingin mengganggu kesenangan Jaejoong itu.

"Aaaahhh Jae…" desis Yunho.

Pria itu melepas kejantanannya ketika sedotan Jaejoong mulai melemah. Suara 'plop' pelan terdengar ketika Yunho menarik alat kelaminnya. Kepala Jaejoong terkulai lemas ke samping kanan. Lelehan salivanya dan cumm Yunho yang tidak sempat tertelan terlihat mengalir keluar dari mulutnya yang terbuka cukup lebar karena tengah menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Yunho membetulkan posisinya. Ia menelungkup di atas tubuh Jaejoong, tidak lupa Yunho menggunakan tangan dan lututnya untuk menyangga tubuhnya. Diraihnya wajah Jaejoong dan melumat bibir penuh itu dengan lembut. Namun tetap saja pada akhirnya lumatan itu berubah menjadi kasar. "Hhhhh…" desah Jaejoong lembut saat Yunho menghisap lidahnya.

Jaejoong menggerakkan tangannya, meraba-raba tubuh Yunho hingga akhirnya ia mendapatkan apa yang ia cari. Segera Jaejoong menarik tangan kanan Yunho dan memasukkan dua jari Yunho ke dalam mulutnya. Menghisap dan melumatnya dengan sensual. Yunho hanya mengerang tertahan merasakan hobi baru Jaejoong itu.

Yunho menurunkan wajahnya, menghisap dan menggigit leher Jaejoong dengan kasar. Sementara ia memasukkan jarinya satu lagi ke mulut Jaejoong. Seiring dengan mulutnya yang mengganas di leher Jaejoong, tiga jarinya pun ikut mengganas di rongga mulut kekasihnya itu. Mengorek-ngorek mulut Jaejoong. Membuat saliva pria cantik itu bertumpahan dan mengalir di pipinya.

Yunho kembali menaikkan tubuhnya. Menatap wajah Jaejoong dari dekat yang menikmati aksi ganas tiga jarinya. Yunho kemudian menarik tiga jarinya. Terlihat benang-benang saliva Jaejoong menghubungkan antara jari Yunho dan mulut pria cantik itu. Tanpa sungkan Yunho memasukkan jari basahnya itu ke mulutnya sendiri. Dengan perlahan Yunho mengulum jarinya yang basah akan saliva Jaejoong sementara matanya menatap tajam pada wajah memerah di hadapannya.

"Eeeengh…" Jaejoong mengerang tertahan. Ia tidak pernah tahan jika Yunho menatapnya dengan tatapan setajam itu. Yunho melepas jarinya, dengan brutal ia menarik wajah Jaejoong dan melumatnya ganas.

"Mmph… Mmmph… Ck… Ckmmph~" Suara decakan saliva kembali terdengar dan sekali lagi mengalir menuruni pipi Jaejoong yang basah.

Lidah Yunho ikut berpartisipasi. Tanpa merasa sungkan lidahnya menjelajahi seluruh rongga mulut Jaejoong. Menjilat langit-langit mulutnya, mengabsen giginya dan bertarung dengan lidah Jaejoong sendiri. Hingga saliva kedua tercampur dan bertumpahan dari mulut Jaejoong. tubuh mereka berdua saling berhimpit, meski masih terhalang oleh baju masing-masing namun baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Ciuman basah itu baru berhenti ketika paru-paru mereka terasa kering. Yunho melepas ciumannya, menatap wajah merah Jaejoong yang terengah-engah. Dengan penuh kasih sayang Yunho mengecup dahi Jaejoong yang basah karena keringat.

"Juniormu tidak sakit lagi?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nafas terengah.

"Tidak," sahut Yunho, sekali lagi ia mencuri cium dari bibir lembut itu, "Berkat kau juniorku sudah kembali sehat. Gomawo."

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Tangannya mulai nakal membelai punggung Yunho, membuat Yunho merasa bingung sendiri. Dan pria tampan itu agak tersentak saat Jaejoong meremas pantatnya.

"Kalau begitu sekarang giliranku," gumam Jaejoong masih dengan nafas terengah. Matanya terbuka, memperlihatkan bola matanya yang begitu indah. Dengan senyum nakal terukir di wajah itu, Jaejoong bergumam penuh dengan desahan menggoda,"Lubangku sakit. Kau harus bertanggung jawab sekarang."

Dan Jung Yunho hanya menyeringai. Ah, semoga Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin tidak mendengar suara mereka nantinya.

**==END==**

**a/n :: **Entah kenapa saia merasa seperti orang ter-yadong di dunia~ Emang gak hot sih, bahkan NC'y gak sampe selesai, tapi tetap ajaa…~ (=x=)

Ah, ini adalah FF tercepat yang saia kerjakan, hanya dalam waktu 1 hari~ *bangga* soalnya saia kalo ngerjain FF biasanya sampe tiga-empat hari~~

Kebiasaan saia mengerjakan FF adalah sambil mendengarkan lagu-lagu TVXQ. Tapi untuk FF yang satu ini saia hanya dengerin Wrong Number. Dari awal sampai akhir FF ini entah berapa kali saia mutar ulang lagu Wrong Number. Gimana enggak? Suara Jaemom pas nge-rapp menggoda banget~ sampai saia bingung itu Jae-mom nge-rapp apa mendesah sih? =x=a. Mana abis itu Yundad nge-rapp-nya seksi banget lagi~ Jadinya feel buat FF ini dapet banget… Hwaaaa~~~~ YunJae~ aku padamuuuu~~~ *author menggila*

Yak, jangan ada minta sekuel ne? Bukannya pelit, masalahnya utang saia udah kebanyakan~ *bilang aja imajinasi terbatas!*

Ehem… Ehem… Entah ada yang peduli entah enggak, tapi dengan ini saia memohon maaf yang amat sangat dikarenakan sekuel 'My Teacher My Husband' terpaksa saia batalkan T^T~ Gimana lagi? Ini kepala udah blank buat bikin sekuel itu~ *jedotin kepala ke jidat Chun* Plot yang udah direncanain mendadak terbang entah kemana~ *meratap*

Yoosudahlah… Silahkan di review FF gaje ini~ Meski hanya seribu bait pun akan saia terima dengan ikhlas *dilempar kutang jaemom*.

Ne~ ne~ review yaaaaa? =D *lambai2 kutang jaemom~*


End file.
